


Disqualified

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talk about overprotective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disqualified

There was a man, once. A rather handsome man, truth be told, with money and a silver tongue.

He told her that her eyes reminded him of a number of beautiful things, then tried to kiss her.

That was the end of the man-who-had-once-been-handsome. It was really no fault of his own; it was simply that Komui would not tolerate any man near his sister who could say something like "your eyes... they're such a lovely colour, almost like chocolate" without ever once actually looking at them.

Lenalee's eyes were a beautiful colour, yes. The most beautiful in the world, in fact, in his opinion.

They did not, however, _remotely_ look like chocolate, seeing as how they weren't even brown.

Komui would not suffer idiots to touch the person most precious to him in the world, and so she would simply have to wait for a man who could correctly identify the colour of her eyes to come along. He'd let her go, then. That was what he decided while washing the blood off his hands in a creek near the road.

Then, and not before.

**X**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: chocolate
> 
> Note: This is a comedy. I don't think Komui actually murders her suitors, though I bet he does fantasize a bit every now and then.


End file.
